


backstage

by midinuo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midinuo/pseuds/midinuo
Summary: 英译中





	backstage

宋旻浩被摁在被单里，粗长的肉刃又凶又狠地在他的身体里肆虐，臀瓣冲撞得大打开。双手被身后一人禁锢着，手腕紧紧绑着举过头顶，被操弄得发出一声声悲伤而凄怜的哭叫。

周围的人都欣赏着这副光景，他的脸颊因被羞辱蹂躏的病态快感沾染上诱人的桃色。他们笑着，一遍遍赞美他的脸蛋有多漂亮，在男人身下被迫着律动的样子有多糟糕，和被快感折磨的弓起的脊椎弧度有多动人。

他的脸被摁进被褥，另一个男人走了过来，脱下裤子坐在他眼前，抓着他的头发让他抬起头来。

手腕的束缚得以松开，腕部和膝盖的疼痛意识渐渐恢复。宋旻浩还没缓过神来，另一个男人粗壮的性器便冲进柔嫩的口腔，毫不留情地顶进喉咙深处。

他泪流不止，在一次次深喉里几近窒息，阳具脱离口腔的瞬间他如获大赦地大喘了几口气，又被凶狠地挺了进来。他哭得发不出声音，防御机制式的喉咙缩紧，却让身前的男人爽到爆粗。

观看的男人们对他赞不绝口。他失神地听着众人夸赞他此时下巴上流淌着晶莹的模样有多美，含着硕大阳根时脸上单纯而淫靡的表情，小巧的唇因红肿变得更丰满，嘴角在粗鲁的抽插中被扯出殷红的血色。

他身后的男人抚摸着他翘起的蜜臀，摩挲着穴口旁细滑的皮肤慢慢伸进去，关节弯曲着按摩他娇弱的肠壁，宋旻浩因突然的狠力惊叫出声，嘴里含着的巨大却让他只能发出可怜的呜咽。  
两个男人一前一后地在他身上卖力，那边抽出来这边立马插进去，宋旻浩几乎没有喘息的片刻。

上方传来污秽的咒骂声，宋旻浩抬起头，还在怒骂的人立马就看呆了。  
那人湿漉漉的性具还在他嫣红的唇瓣里，尽心尽力地吞吐着，他的眼睛睁得大大的，唾液不停从唇角淌落，打湿了他的下颚到胸膛。泪水源源不断地滚落，眼角泛着楚楚可怜的艳色，还没来得及卸下的眼妆湿得一塌糊涂。

他就是这样，一片狼藉的模样，让人强忍不住地想侵犯。

是他们最喜欢的样子。

他们都很喜欢他。

他能满足每个人的渴望。他从不吝惜为他的朋友们出卖自己的身体，给他们想要的。也是他想要的。

 

他们在正式场合才得以碰面。繁忙的行程总是难以聚齐的罪魁祸首，聚餐、去夜店或是一同大醉一场都是奢侈。难得的相聚总免不了拍照纪念，他们在镜头前帅气凛人地笑着，虽有面露疲色，还是掩不住的温柔与开心。发布在社交媒体上的照片都彰显着他们之间有多亲近。

回朋友的私人住处喝上几杯是最惬意不过的事。言语没了那么多顾忌，最终的话题也总会回归到艺人生活隐私权的困扰。喝上头了什么都能聊，比如他们不敢喝酒，怕酒后胡言，抱怨经纪人禁止他们去夜店，私生活永远曝光在媒体镜头下，让他们喘不过气。或是无法做一些不能大众所知的事。

例如处理生理需求。

几个非爱豆的艺人朋友撇来无情的嘲笑，张扬着他们在情场上狩猎征服的英勇事迹，年轻的爱豆们一边听着，也抑制不住的妒羡之意。

除了禹智皓。虽然他表情一直不太好。

表志勋托着腮嘟着嘴，嘟囔道他有多久没碰女人了。其他人也深有同感，有的还夸张地捶胸顿足控诉自己有多可怜，一群孤枕难眠的男人互相自艾自怜闹得不可开交，直到一个小小的声音插了进来，所有人都安静了。

宋旻浩蜷在郑玹捸怀里，摇晃着他的第六还是第七杯酒细细地抿了一口，嘴里含糊不清地喃喃道他已经很久没有被人干了。

所有人都以为自己听错了，或是酒精导致的语序不清。

禹智皓说你再说一遍？宋旻浩于是重复了一次。他闭着眼，又缩回了郑玹捸的臂弯里，声音埋在他的颈间，弱弱地说，他已经很久没有被干了。

四周一片诡异的寂静。他坐起身，直视着众人直勾勾的眼神。也许是酒精作祟，他比平时更放得开了点，手肘撑在桌面上轻轻托着下巴，食指关节勾了勾下唇，眯着眼妖精似的笑了。他也不顾旁人怀疑的眼光，摇摇晃晃站起来走到禹智皓面前，酒也丢在一边。

禹智皓一动不动地看着他，像蛇一般爬了上来，双腿打开跨坐在他大腿上软成一滩水。宋旻浩就这样开始轻轻动着腰，模拟着性交的动作，小脑袋昏昏沉沉地埋进禹智皓的颈窝。

禹智皓就像僵住了一样，动也不是不动也不是。满屋子人的目光灼烧得他脸颊绯红。宋旻浩拉着他的手放在自己后面的隐秘位置，他倒是一点不害臊。

宋旻浩嘟嘟囔囔的说了些话，撒娇似的，委屈极了。他说‘哥，你不能这样对我。’他的声音很弱，在场的每个人却听得一清二楚。随后他起身，取了大衣，一言不发地走了。  
禹智皓清了清嗓子，也站起来跟着他出去，嘴里 念叨说怎么也不能让一个醉鬼一个人回去。

他在走廊里追了上来，乘电梯下楼时，两个人都不发一语。空气变得如此凝重，禹智皓看着他，两人仿佛隔着一个世纪。  
到了停车库，禹智皓抓住了他的手腕。他说让我送你回家吧，宋旻浩也没有看他一眼。

在车里他不断回想着宋旻浩的话，他坐在自己腿上挑逗的晃动臀部的姿势。他用余光偷偷瞥着他，宋旻浩懒懒地半躺在座位上，一副毫无防备的样子，开着双腿，唇瓣微微舒展释出一声无声的叹息。

minho hasn’t been fucked in so long. hasn’t been fucked in so long.

禹智皓没有送他回去，他开进了自己的公寓，宋旻浩也没反驳什么。

打开门，屋子里一片漆黑。禹智皓也没开灯，他们已经对这里的每个角落都无比熟悉，不需要灯亮。禹智皓把他带到卧室，开了一盏淡淡的床灯，然后便上了床，盯着还站在走廊的宋旻浩，眼里的语义不言而喻。

宋旻浩没有拒绝。

他斜了斜肩膀，过大的夹克外套便垮落了下来，利落地褪去里衫随意的扔在门边，仿佛它们的价格并不值得爱惜。禹智皓不禁咽了咽口水，昏暗的灯光下他的身体渐渐明晰。他以前也看过，只是这次不同。

宋旻浩靠了过来，像在郑玹捸公寓里那样，他跨在禹智皓身上，望着彼此的眼睛，听着彼此的呼吸逐渐浓重。

禹智皓缓缓拉近了两人的距离，感受着宋旻浩冰凉的指尖伸进自己的衬衣。  
他们吻得很急，禹智皓捧着宋旻浩的脸，舌头毫无缠绵地在他的口腔里肆虐。宋旻浩被动地承受着，在他激烈的吻势里不断溢出细弱的呜吟，睫羽渐渐湿润。禹智皓向后靠了一点，两人的位置便翻转过来。宋旻浩靠着被褥，小口地喘着气。禹智皓也脱去了衣物，一遍一遍地吻着他，钳着下巴的手指却用了力，仿佛身下人是自己的所有物。

宋旻浩只是轻柔地回应着他几近残暴的亲吻，攀在禹智皓肩膀的手也滑了下来，抚过腰部，再到他尖锐的肋骨。禹智皓扳着他的下颚，瞳仁里燃烧着占有欲的火光。

碍事的衣物很快褪尽。禹智皓强忍着内火耐心地做完扩张，戴上安全套便挺了进去。

他的拇指还在里面，将那致命吸引力的幽谷入口分得更开，禹智皓目不转睛地注视着自己的硕大被逐渐吞噬的全过程。他们已经很久没做了，他也知道自己应该温柔一点，但一听到宋旻浩压抑的喘息，他的眼睛就红了。

“操你妈你有没有点力，没力换我来！” 宋旻浩平息着声音的颤抖。于是禹智皓加快了动作，也顺势感到一阵急速的夹紧，他禁不住哼吟出声。

他轻柔地吻着宋旻浩垂落额前微长的发丝，比他的更深一些的茶色。温存时刻并不长，很快房内便充斥着满室的哭喘和呻吟。禹智皓喘着气，被宋旻浩夹得忍不住爆粗。

事情本不该这样的。一切都只是急迫和性欲罢了。他们疯狂地做爱，用尽力气撩拨和做坏对方，就像在逃避什么，害怕给大脑除性爱之外的空隙。禹智皓不想知道，此时在他身下被掰开大腿露出最脆弱的表情的是他最珍视的弟弟。宋旻浩也不想知道，眼前霸道地压制着并深深填满自己的是他最敬慕的哥哥。

宋旻浩感觉自己就像做了一个极度飘渺的梦。他醉得一塌糊涂，感官却更强了一些，肠壁与外物的摩擦、交媾的水声，和禹智皓变幻的体温。他品尝着禹智皓光滑的颈肩，贪婪地舐着他优美的侧颈线条。尽管是醉了，宋旻浩的意识却清醒异常。他疯狂地想着，时间能停在这一刻该有多好，只有被他掠夺的痛感和快感，什么都不重要了。

而对于禹智皓，发狂的欲念早已占领理智。他的大脑一片空白，能看到的，只有宋旻浩深不见底的瞳孔。  
他为什么  
看上去那么遥远？  
禹智皓突然害怕了起来。

【看着我】他在心里大喊着，减下了冲撞速度，一次次进入得更深，狠猛而准的顶到敏感点，宋旻浩弓直了背，一汪泪直直的从眼眶跌落。禹智皓就这样看着他的双唇，随着每一次开启和闭合而愈加红艳。  
宋旻浩想翻过身去，让他埋入得更深，禹智皓却抬起了缠在自己腰上的腿，压在宋旻浩肩上方，他想一直看着他的脸，他胸膛的呼吸和浮动，他温凉的手指漫步在他的肋骨，和臀部的褶痕。

他很害怕，他们会变成陌生人。

宋旻浩似乎知道他在想什么。双腿从禹智皓肩上放了下来，再次绕上他的腰。他想说哥哥，近一点，再近一点。到耳边却只有轻浅的叹息。手腕环上禹智皓的脖子，做成拥抱的姿态，仿佛是一对眷恋的情人。

禹智皓的腹部被他射得一片狼籍，他自己的胸膛也是。禹智皓轻轻地退了出来，亲吻着宋旻浩的身体和皮肤沾染的白浊，上面还残存着宋旻浩高潮时的温度。

出乎意料的，宋旻浩突然坐了起来，让禹智皓半躺下靠着床沿，头低了下去竟含住了他。

他抬眼看着禹智皓，一边将肿硬的性器吞得尽可能更深，直到突破小舌的深度刺激得他再也容纳不下，眼里盈了一包泪努力不让掉下来。

他的口腔里又湿又热，感官体验似乎加强了十倍。禹智皓一手撑着身体，一手抓着宋旻浩的头发红了眼地抽插起来。

禹智皓松开了手，拼命抑制着不再次抓着他的头发插烂他喉咙的愿望，气喘吁吁地看着宋旻浩依然主动吞吐着他的。宋旻浩目不转睛地看着禹智皓因情欲显现出少见的性感神情，同时也防备着自己可能的窒息。禹智皓放过了他，随后又扳着他的脑袋刺了进去。

宋旻浩能感到自己某处又在苏醒。尽管酒劲和性高潮一并退去，刺激中枢神经的激素也失了作用。但看着禹智皓的这副模样，自己疲软的那处又开始硬挺了起来。

禹智皓低骂了一句，向后移了移便将宋旻浩的头摁了下去，前所未有的深度让宋旻浩禁不住哽噎，一股浓烈炙热的暖流冲下他的咽喉。


End file.
